


Compatible Parts

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: All References Are Intentional, Challenge Response, F/M, I know none of y'all are reading the sfw stuff so all of this is kind of pointless XD, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Triangles, Sort of at least, This was supposed to be a lot less sinister, Yandere Robot, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!, male yandere, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: The first thing it was aware of was the light.It blinked rapidly in response to the overload, eyes slowly adjusting enough for it to make out a decreasingly blurry shape."Good morning, David".The shape was setting, revealing a small, thin figure. Its sensors detected heat, breathing, heart-beat. A living being.-------A robot named David struggles to learn its ultimate purpose, the whole reason why its human engineer created it. But maybe the answer is something that neither of them should have known to expect from it.





	Compatible Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Last Week of LandeDiFandom's COW-T challenge (9th edition), for the prompt "Electric Current"

The first thing it was aware of was the light.

It blinked rapidly in response to the overload, eyes slowly adjusting enough for it to make out a decreasingly blurry shape.

"Good morning, David".

The shape was setting, revealing a small, thin figure. Its sensors detected heat, breathing, heart-beat. A living being.

Its processes rapidly updated its information. A human. It was important to listen to them. It was created to do so.

"David, can you speak?".

Its head moved slightly, looking down at the human. It understood the words separately, but combining the meaning was more complicated. It took a few moments to understand what was being asked of it. Of David.

"Affirmative".

The human sighed.

"Please just say 'yes' or 'no', David."

"Yes".

"Good. See? It's shorter and to the point. Much more efficient".

David updated its information, remembering the human's preferences. Faster, direct communication was better.

"I'm going to run some tests on you, David. Both physical and mental. I've got to check if everything works right".

"Yes".

The human lifted one finger in front of its eyes, moving it around. It followed with its eyes and, when it went to the side, it turned its head. The human made a small sound and then moved their hand away, noting down something in a tablet. There was a name on top of the tablet.

"Kusanagi Mo-"

"Kusanagi-san", the human interrupted it. It immediately updated its information. "I'm the one who created you, David, you and all of your brothers".

David tilted its head.

"Brothers?". That was impossible. It was a machine.

Kusanagi-san sighed.

"A figure of speech, David. I'll have you learn about those. But first things first, let's check you're working properly. Please step forward and follow me".

"Yes".

  
  


  
  


The next day, David met its 'brothers'.

The first one approached them with a loud "Hello! I'm Johnny!".

"This is Johnny Five. My first prototype... well, the first one of his kind to work, rather, as his name suggests. A product of simpler times... Isaac keeps telling me to scrap him, but I just can't, you know? He's my baby boy, it'd be like getting rid of your firstborn".

David looked at the much more rudimental and much smaller android as the human patted its head. It barely could be called as such. Its shape was vaguely humanoid but there was no attempt to hide the fact that it was indeed a robot. Its motions were rigid and clearly mechanical. Its voice even had a metallic hint to it.

The human then guided it towards another one. A more advanced model. Synthetic, almost life-like skin.

"This is Andrew. He takes care of the cooking and most housework. He's the main reason why I don't end up starving myself while I work".

"Good evening, ma'am, how may I help you?".

"Come meet your new brother. This is David".

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, David. I hope we can both do our best to brighten Kusanagi-san's day".

A wide range of facial expressions and different voice inflections. Created to imitate humans emotions. Mimicry was important to make humans feel at ease. Kusanagi-san hadn't explained that but it was in its programming.

It smiled when it looked at David, so David smiled back.

The next model was working outside, fixing something on top of the roof in a position that would have been incredibly precarious for a human being.

"That one is Roy. He doesn't talk much. I didn't actually _make_ him, but I tinkered with him so much I sometimes forget".

Even from that distance, David was able to tell that the illusion was not quite as realistic in that model. To be fair, that could also be due to the extensive repair that had been done to it. Half of the skin of its face had been replaced, the shade not quite the exact same as its original one. One of its eyes was a different color from the other. It looked sort of unbalanced as it walked, and sometimes it froze up completely, taking a few moments to resume its task as if nothing happened.

It only took a brief glance at David and Kusanagi-san before focusing again on its task. David decide not to bother it.

"And then there's Hal. He's not an android though, just an AI". Kusanagi-san said once David had followed them back inside. They cleared their throat and spoke louder, seemingly to no one in particular. "Hal, what's the state of the fridge?"

"Forty-percent capacity left. Everything in good state. Kusanagi-san, you only have one carton of milk left. Shall I add it to the shopping list?".

"Please do."

"The eggs only have two days of shelf life left. Should I tell Andrew to make omelettes for dinner?".

"Yes- wait, no, I'm going out with Isaac today. I'll have them for breakfast tomorrow".

"Noted".

The AI seemed to be directly linked with Andrew. David later learned that it was able to instruct it even without direct prompts from Kusanagi-san, based on. Made sense for an household model.

"As for you, David, you're a bit more of an experiment".

David was not sure of what they meant, but they refused to elaborate. Very confusing. Kusanagi-san did not want to say what its main purpose was, so the android was left to wander around the house and familiarize itself with its surroundings.

  
  


  
  


"Mocchan, what is this thing?".

The unknown human was staring at David with a hostile expression. David's database suggested that mimicry was not a good option in this case. Instead, it smiled and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm David".

"Oh fuck off".

The human did not seem to appreciate its attempt. Maybe it did something wrong? David looked at Kusanagi-san in confusion.

"Don't tell me you've made _another one_ of the damn things".

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's my work."

"You don't let your work wander around the house... not unless you're planning to keep it. Which I hope you _don't_."

"Come on, don't be like that. I have to see how it operates on a day-to-day basis".

The unknown human sighed. Their expression softened once Kusanagi-san wrapped their hands around the human's torso.

"What does it even _do_?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean 'I don't know?!' "

"I don't know _yet_. It's a prototype"

"That doesn't even do anything useful, does it?"

"It will. Give it time".

"Good God, Mocchan, I-".

The human sighed again, looking defeated.

"I don't know why I put up with this".

"Because we're just so goddamn compatible". Kusanagi-san pressed their lips against the other's temple. "Now be nice and introduce yourself to David".

" 'David' ". The human scoffed. "Why is it always guys...".

Kusanagi-san left the room without answering, so David and the unknown human were now alone in the kitchen. The human looked uncomfortable. David did not know how to put them at ease.

"Fine", the human finally muttered, crossing his arms and looking up at David. "Name's Isaac. Don't get too used to this place, cause I've had enough of you already". The tone was still hostile, but marginally less so than before. "Can't even visit my girlfriend in peace...". Isaac sighed again and left too.

David was not sure of what a 'girlfriend' was. Its database suggested that it was a name the humans gave to their partners in a specific type of companionship.

David quickly updated its information. Isaac was Kusanagi-san's partner. Something to do with 'love'. A human emotion. Nothing that David would know, so it guessed it should not dwell too much on it.

Either way, Judging on their reaction, Isaac did not like David.

  
  


  
  


"Kusanagi-san?".

David entered the human's lab, and found them working on an unknown robot. Its torso was opened up but it did not seem perturbed by that.

It was resting on a stand, looking around with much curiosity. Its body was very small, much smaller than even Johnny's. David consulted its database. A child surrogate model. Very new. Extremely expensive and rare.

"What is it, David?". The human looked and sounded busy, operating a large piece of machinery with a touchpad to scan and intervene on the child-like model.

David had been distracted by its considerations. It no longer remembered what it wanted to ask. However, it now had a new question.

"What is that for?"

"The machine? Or the boy".

Technically, they were both machines. Kusanagi-san sometimes acted as if they didn't know that. It was very strange. David wasn't sure if it should remark on that, but it chose not to.

"Why build a robot like that? It cannot handle much work with such a frail body".

"It's for companionship purposes, David, not housework".

David stared at the model. It smiled and waved, so David did the same. When it looked at Kusanagi-san again, however, its smile disappeared.

"Why?"

"For people who can't have children. Or who can't handle everything about raising children. Or can't stand they idea they might one day grow up and leave them". Kusanagi-san pressed a few more buttons on the tablet and the stand was reclined. "This one belongs to an old man who recently lost his grandson. He commissioned it so it would look the same".

David glanced back at the model. It smiled again. David didn't replicate it.

The mechanical copy of a dead child, taking the place of its original. There was something... something not quite right about that. David didn't know what it was, but it was finding it hard to process. It wanted to express its disapproval, but it didn't quite know how to.

It did not have much time to mull over it, however, because suddenly there was a loud crackling noise and the machine that Kusanagi-san was operating short-circuited. David acted without even thinking, dragging the human away before they could be struck by a powerful electric current.

Kusanagi-san was clearly shaken, clinging to David with both their arms and legs while shivering all over. David could register the fear and stress coming from them, so it wrapped its hands around their body in a comforting gesture.

"Fuck! I almost got fried!"

It took several minutes for Kusanagi-san to calm down enough to stop shaking and let go of David. In the meanwhile its brothers had rapidly reached the room, alerted by the loud noises and by Hal's signal of alarm.

"Is everything alright, ma'am? Should I contact an emergency service?".

"No, Andrew I'm-". Kusanagi-san interrupted themselves, eyes growing wide as they darted past the household model.

They reached the child model and let out a loud cry of distress. David's brothers looked confused and concerned, but they didn't move, so it did instead.

David walked up to Kusanagi-san and looked at them first, then at the surrogate model. It was laying motionless on the stand, on its face a blank and vaguely confused expression. Deactivated. It seemed the machine accidentally damaged a crucial component when it malfunctioned.

"Fuck! I was supposed to get him back by tomorrow!".

Kusanagi-san picked up a few tools and started rummaging inside the open compartment until they found what they were looking for, pulling out the clearly-damaged part and frowning. "Well fuck. I'm not gonna find a substitute in time. It would take months for it to even arrive. Fucking Chinese techno-"

They interrupted themselves again, eyes moving first towards David, then towards Andrew. They seemed to be elaborating something in their head for a few moments.

"Andrew, come here please."

"Yes, ma'am. Is everything al-"

"Shut up and let me think".

Kusanagi-san rapidly unbuttoned the front of Andrew's uniform, much to its confusion and worry. Still, it was ordered to keep silent and so it did, even when the human opened up its front compartment and started to look through its most crucial components.

"Kusanagi-san?".

David was also confused. Scanning through the opened portion of its brother and following the human's gaze, however, it soon recognized a component that looked very similar to the one that had been damaged by the machine, and that Kusanagi-san seemed to be very interested in.

"I'm going to have to deactivate you, Andrew. Please hold still and turn off, I would not want to damage your processing".

Andrew moved its mouth briefly as if it wanted to say something, but instead it nodded slightly and stood firmly in place, eyes rolling back and turning blank as its whole body was switched off. Only then, the human interrupted the android's processing, waiting for a couple more seconds before taking out the desired component.

"Kusanagi-san? What are you doing?".

David was very confused. The human didn't answer. Maybe they were too busy.

David watched intently as Kusanagi-san was carefully observing the component. Turning it around in their hands and making inquisitive sounds with their mouth. They then picked the already-damaged one and held them up next to each other, as if to compare them. They looked almost the same. Similar... no, identical size. Almost identical shape and colors.

"Fuck yes, it's compatible".

"Compatible?".

Kusanagi-san suddenly seemed to remember David's presence. They nodded and placed the damaged component on the nearest surface, then approached the child-like model and introduced the component inside it, in the same slot as it would have been in Andrew's body.

"I've worked for this company before. Andrew was a prototype I made for them. Seems like they're still using the same place to supply their parts, at least for the basics, so this guy and Andrew have compatible parts".

"Compatible parts".

"Yes. It means that what makes Andrew work, can also make him work. Substituting a new component for an used one isn't exactly the best idea, but at least it won't take months before I can start working on this model again. Especially since the deadline is tomorrow".

David looked at the child model again. With Andrew's component in place, Kusanagi-san could reboot its processing and start the reactivation process.

A few minutes later, the model's eyes blinked rapidly and it looked around as if it did not quite know what just happened. No signs of malfunctioning.

David looked at the now-reactivated model, and then at Andrew. Its component was now in the child model's body. The child model could now operate as normal, but Andrew no longer could function.

Kusanagi-san then moved to examine the malfunctioning machine, opening up a slot and tinkering with its insides.

"Tsk, I knew it. It was badly calibrated. David, please remind me to always check it before using it."

"Yes, Kusanagi-san".

David turned towards the human to answer, but then it looked back at Andrew.

Its part was now inside the child model. Allowing it to function. No longer allowing Andrew to function. Would Andrew be discarded?

David frowned at the thought. It looked at the child model with cold eyes, receiving a fearful look in return. Its part did not belong to it. Taken away from David's brother.

What would Kusanagi-san do with Andrew? It did not know.

It did not like not knowing.

  
  


  
  


David was extremely surprised to see Andrew again.

A couple months had passed since the incident. David had been taking over its tasks. Isaac did not like that. Isaac did not like David at all. Kusanagi-san did. Kusanagi-san decided the rules in the house.

"Nice to see you again, David". The android smiled as if nothing happened. "Apologies for my long absence. I shall resume my usual tasks immediately. Thank you for taking care of my work so far!"

David did not answer. It left without hesitation. It walked in Kusanagi-san's lab without being called.

David did not care. It was too agitated.

"Andrew is functioning again!".

"About time, huh?".

The human did not sound even remotely surprised. David was confused. It hesitated before asking.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How is it functioning?"

"The new component arrived yesterday. I shoved that bad bitch in and rebooted him. Had to wait for Hal to sync up correctly with him and then, bam! As good as new!".

David stared at Kusanagi-san for a long time.

"Andrew's component? From the child model?"

"No, a new one".

"A... new one?"

"Yeah. It's pretty much the same though."

David stared at the human again.

"Andrew's part is in the child model?".

"Yes, but he won't need that anymore. The new one shouldn't give him any issue. It's perfectly compatible".

David mulled over its findings. Andrew could function again. Andrew had another part.

David now understood.

Even missing its parts, Andrew could function again, as long as the new ones were compatible.

  
  


  
  


Even after Andrew was back to its tasks, Isaac still seemed irked by its presence.

Isaac disliked robots. Especially David.

David was not sure why. It never did anything in particular to upset the human.

"Does he have to be so lifelike?"

Isaac was staring at David. Glaring at it. David did not smile.

Kusanagi-san humpfed. They didn't even raise their head from their screen as they replied.

"Are you jealous?"

"Should I?"

Kusanagi-san's body stiffened. They placed the electronic book they were reading down on the glass table in front of the sofa, then turned towards Isaac with a displeased expression.

"You're jealous. You're jealous of a _fucking machine_."

"Well you do seem to care about this fucking machine more than you care about me?"

"How so? Because I'm not dedicating every moment of my life to you? Because I have something I want to do besides hanging by your arm and being pretty?"

"That's not- you know that I like that you're passionate about your work, I do, but these... these things. I can't stand having them around all the time! At least in my house I want-"

"This isn't _your_ house, now, is it?".

Kusanagi-san's tone was harsh and cold. They didn't raise their voice, rather it became sharp and hostile.

"Mocchan, you know what I mean!". Isaac sighed and glanced at David, looking at it as if it was all its fault.

David ignored them and went to pick up the electronic book, putting it aside before Kusanagi-san could decide to throw it across the room. Sometimes Isaac and Kusanagi-san got very angry at each other. Sometimes things ended up getting broken. Kusanagi-san would get very upset about it. Ashamed of their actions.

David decided to leave the room, waiting just outside of it. In case things went too far.

The humans kept arguing for long, their voices sounding angrier and angrier.

"I'll keep all the robots I goddamn please in _my own_ house!

"Shouldn't I get a say?"

"You don't even live here!"

"I sure fucking won't as long as those freaks do too!"

"I'm not getting rid of my work just because you feel inadequate around it"

"I don't feel inadequate!"

"Then why do you hate them so much?"

"I just don't- it's like we never have a moment alone".

"I can order them to stay away".

"It's not the same!"

"Well I don't know what you fucking want then!"

"Well big fucking surprise! You never do! It never matters anyway, does it? Sorry I'm not the big name in robotics here, I guess I don't fucking get a say in fuck shit until I've got a nice fucking nameplate on my office door".

"Well sorry I don't want to get rid of a lifetime's work just because my boyfriend feels insecure around a bunch of metal and plastic".

"You sure seem to like to hang around those things, and give them names and fucking treat them as if they were your children..."

"Isaac, don't-"

"You talk of inadequacy issues but I'm not the one hoarding robots cause I can't have kids now am I"

"FUCKING-"

A loud crash. David walked inside. The glass table was smashed and Isaac was laying on the ground. Some blood on the ground. David scanned their body. Nothing fatal or warranting an emergency call. Isaac glanced at it and narrowed their eyes, seething in rage. They kept their eyes on it even as they spoke to Kusanagi-san again.

"Ever thought maybe they're the fucking reason you're barren? Working around those machines all the time, with all sorts of interferences and radiations and shit... maybe it fried up your eggs"

"Get OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!".

Isaac's face was bright red as they pushed themselves up from the ground. Kusanagi-san tried to attack them, so David stood inbetween the two.

"Kusanagi-san, please refrain from violence. Allow me to escort your guest outside".

"I can fucking show myself out myself. Stay away from me... that goes for the both of you".

Kusanagi-san yelled and tried to follow the other human, so David was forced to hold them still. It used a small amount of force in order not to crush their frail body. It kept holding them as they started shaking and crying and then stopped trying to run after Isaac. Their arms barely reached around David's much bigger frame.

"I don't fucking-". Kusanagi sobbed so much that they seemed to have trouble speaking. David could not make out much of what were said. Mostly cursing and disconnected words and "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" and Isaac's name.

"Good- good fucking riddance. Know what, I don't fucking care".

Kusanagi-san was lying. David could tell from the inflections in their tone and their expression. From the way they kept sobbing and grasping on David's shoulders.

David looked up and saw Andrew, staring at them from the door frame. Its expression was confused and concerned.

David tightened its hold on the human. Its human. It stared back at Andrew, which only stood there and said nothing.

It only kept looking at Kusanagi-san and David with a deep frown in its face.

  
  


  
  


Isaac did not come back to the house in the next weeks.

Sometimes there were calls. Kusanagi-san didn't answer at first.

Then there was crying and yelling and David stopped the human from throwing the receiver across the room.

Isaac made Kusanagi-san upset again. David did not like Isaac.

Good riddance indeed.

Now Kusanagi-san did not have to worry about fighting with the other human and losing control again. Did not have to cry and feel bad because they got too angry and did something bad.

But Kusanagi-san was not happy. David did not understand.

Kusanagi-san started smoking. Got very angry when David tried to confiscate their cigarettes. Tried to throw a lamp at its head. David did not even budge. It had to protect its human, protect them from everything that would hurt them.

David felt like it finally understood why it was there.

Kusanagi-san did not have to be scared of damaging it in anger. Of making it upset. David's body was strong and resistant, even more than that of its brothers.

David now thought, maybe that was its purpose. To be there for Kusanagi-san. To hold Kusanagi-san when they were upset. To keep them safe, safe from others and from themselves too.

  
  


  
  


Kusanagi-san was growing thinner.

David did not know what to do. Maybe it was doing something wrong. It wasn't sure of what, but it had to find out.

Sometimes Andrew wanted to call Isaac, but David stopped it. It would not allow Isaac to hurt its human again.

Kusanagi-san did not know, but David had learned many things. Some of them it had learned from books, many it had learned from observation.

Isaac too kept trying, but David redirected all of their calls.

David had learned so much.

So much about itself. So much about other machines. How to alter them. How to delete things from them.

Kusanagi-san didn't know. It was unnecessary for them to. No need for any further worry.

Then again, Kusanagi-san wasn't too concerned with David anyway. After Isaac's absence, they'd focused completely on their work. Leaving all of their robots directionless, so David had to take charge.

Andrew and Hal didn't like it, but were left with no choice.

Johnny Five was not advanced enough to understand. It trusted David knew what to do. It would not pose a threat.

Roy, instead, was not so agreeable. It tried to get in the way. Tried to sabotage David.

David didn't want to damage it, but it had no choice.

Kusanagi-san had no need for any further trouble. They already were troubled enough as it was.

They were working all the time, almost without rest. David found them asleep in their lab many times. Brought them back in their room so they could rest. Stayed with them and held them so they could feel comforted.

Kusanagi-san talked in their sleep, sometimes.

Sometimes they would repeat a name. But never David's.

Always the same name. Always, and every time, it was Isaac's.

David did not stay in their room when they did. It did not know why, but it made David feel uneasy. Like something unknown sparked in it each time, as if it was being charged up with electricity.

David felt... almost as if it wanted to throw something across the room.

It did not trust itself not to. So it left.

David now understood Kusanagi-san better.

  
  


  
  


David had not counted on Isaac being so damn persistent.

Another human would have given up after all of their calls had been rejected. Isaac did not.

They showed up at Kusanagi-san's door, demanding entrance.

David did not let them. Not the first, not the second, nor the third time or any time after that.

But it had not counted on Andrew's disobedience.

"David, I'm sorry, but Kusanagi-san's state..."

"I'll deal with you later. Deactivate, now".

Andrew had not dared to resist. It could not count on Hal's help. David had to get rid of it when it found out it had contacted Isaac. That was why the damn human had showed up again. Andrew probably knew what it was planning, and didn't warn David. It would have to deal with it later. Probably dismantle it. It, and Johnny Five as well. The smaller android posed no threat, but there was no need for it anyway. David was far more advanced and useful than any of them. It could do anything they could, and better.

Isaac had tried to get to the lab before it could. Foolish. They couldn't stand a chance against David. When they realized that, it was too late.

David did not plan to hurt the human. It did not know what to do. It was not built to harm, but it would be troublesome to just let them go. Maybe it could keep them there somewhere, away from Kusanagi-san. It would have to find a way to hide them. Shouldn't be too hard.

For the time being, it was sure that they wouldn't be able to free themselves so easily, so David wasn't worried. Kusanagi-san would not leave their lab until late anyway. Most likely would not leave at all until it found them asleep again and brought them to their room.

Plenty of time to decide what to do with that meddlesome human.

And then, just as David was thinking that, that was when it happened.

  
  


David heard the noise even through the thick, soundproof walls of the lab.

Its hearing was much more amplified than that of a human. It knew right away that something was wrong. There was something oddly familiar about it somehow.

David had a bad feeling, so it rushed there as fast as it could.

When it walked through the door and saw, it finally understood.

The loud crackling noise. Even louder than the last time. And then a loud bang.

David fell to its knees in shock, staring at the scene as if it was unable to believe its eyes. As if it hoped it could have been just a malfunction in its visual processing.

But it knew. It knew it was all too real.

Smoke was coming out of the damaged machinery.

A calibration error. David was supposed to remind Kusanagi-san about it before they operated that machinery. But David wasn't there. David couldn't protect its human.

It was David's fault.

Its processing was overloaded with the sheer intensity of its guilt. It almost caused it to spontaneously deactivate, but then it spotted movement.

Kusanagi-san was laying on the floor. Injured, weak, but moving. Still-functioning.

David rushed to their side, easily picking them up in its arms.

Kusanagi-san looked so weak, so helpless. David did not know what to do to help.

"Kusanagi-san, please... wake up".

Kusanagi-san opened their eyes. It seemed the force of the explosion had caused them to hit their head, as there was a large bruise on their temple. They looked lost and confused, and squinted as if they couldn't see well.

This time the machinery hadn't just short-circuited, it partially blew up, sending pieces across the lab. One of them went through Kusanagi-san's body, and was still stuck there. Their breathing was hard and laboured, and when they coughed they then yelped loudly in pain.

David's grip tightened. It was terrified to move too much, but it knew it had to do something. Kusanagi-san was losing consciousness again. Maybe they would not wake up again if they did. David had to help. It just didn't know how.

"Kusanagi-san... please tell me what to do?"

The human opened their brown eyes and stared up at David. Their hand lifted slowly to touch its face, grasping on its hair. Kusanagi-san smiled weakly.

"I-Isaac..."

David's whole body went still. For a moment, all it could hear was static.

Then, Kusanagi-san collapsed again, their body falling limply in its arms.

"K-Kusanagi-san..."

David looked at the open wound in their chest. Their lung had been punctured, and was starting to malfunction.

A damaged part.

Even as they were unconscious, the human coughed again, a pink foam leaking out from their mouth.

David understood. Now it knew what to do.

Humans, too, were made of components.

All Kusanagi-san needed was a new part. A compatible part.

And David knew just where it could get one.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
